Prongs
by thoron
Summary: James and Lily are friends, so this isnt love/hate or anything... Lily falls in love with James (later) but does he love her back? Or does he consider her just a friend? R&R PLEASE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

MUAhAHhahAHAH!!!!!! hope you all like this. I know, I know. it's terrible, but that's okay, hope you have fun reading it grins anyway.. Review PLEAAAAAASEEE~!!!1!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily shook her head as she bent over her Charms essay. She sighed to herself. She knew she was only putting off beginning her DADA homework. Charms was her best subject-- she should definitely not be working on it now. She groaned as she pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and stared at it, then slowly set to work.  
  
A few minutes later, she was no better off. She felt like stabbing the parchment with her quill-- hard. Everyone knew Lily was top of the class, but this. this was going a little bit far for homework, as far as she was concerned. Finally she threw down her quill, utterly exasperated. Her best friend, Jessi, looked up.  
  
'Hey, Lil, you okay?'  
  
'I swear, our professors have all gone absolutely nutty! Honestly, can you imagine. wanting us to draw a picture for Defense against the Dark Arts?'  
  
Jessi giggled to herself, and Lily glared at her. 'Well, just because drawings not your strong point.' her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Lily's attempt and she dissolved into helpless giggles.  
  
'Not her strong point?' James Potter snorted. 'That's putting it nicely.'  
  
'Oh shut up, James,' Lily waded up her drawing and threw it at the black-haired boy sitting across from her. Despite her glare, she too was laughing at her attempts.  
  
James got it neatly, and unfolded it. 'Aah! What is that? Oh, um, Lily, dear. you know the assignment was not to draw a self-portrait, right?'  
  
Jessi snorted back another wave of laughter, and Lily grinned. 'Good one, James. Sorry though-- It's not a self-portrait. I actually thought it was rather good. It's supposed to be you.'  
  
'What?' Sirius Black snatched the parchment from James, turning it around as though trying to make sense of it.  
  
'Oh, isn't it hideous enough?' Lily asked sweetly.  
  
James shook his head as Remus Lupin lifted his book up to hide his own smile. 'Honestly.' Jessi grabbed the paper from Sirius, who was holding it upside-down and was now twisting his own head as if that was where the problem lay. Lily and James grinned at each other. 'Do you two go five minutes without arguing?' she cried. Lily looked at James who shrugged, and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Nope,' Lily told her. Jessi shook her head in obvious exasperation.  
  
Both Lily and Jessi were Muggle-born. They had met in their first year on the train to Hogwarts. The Marauders- James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter- had become friends with the girls halfway through their first year when they had joined forces to pull a particular prank. Now the six were in their fifth year.  
  
Jessi glanced down at her wrist, and groaned. 'Oh, joy, we're late for potions. We'd better hurry-- we know how much Professor Safit loves us.'  
  
Lily snorted. Professor Safit was the Potions professor and head of Slytherin house. He despised Gryffindors, and seemed to have it in for the Marauders.  
  
Lily stuffed her half-finished Charms paper into her bag, throwing her quill in after it. She stood up, sticking her leg out as she did so, and James, who was walking by, promptly fell over. Lily grinned at Sirius and then quickly grabbed James' arm before he could hit the ground and pulled him upright again.  
  
Jessi turned around and shot the two of them a look that caused James to laugh. 'What was that for?' he asked her.  
  
'Making fun of my picture of you,' she retorted, causing him to laugh again. He then offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted. He then proceeded to drag her down the hall in order to catch up with Jessi, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
'See, fighting is how we get along. Me and James have a great relationship like that.' Lily explained to Jessi, who rolled her eyes. Lily had dropped James' arm, though she continued to walk next to him.  
  
'First, its James and I, second, it's called flirting, not fighting.'  
  
Lily and James looked at each other for a moment, disgusted, before Lily shrugged cheerfully. 'Well, whatever you want to call it then. Anyway, James knows I love him dearly.' Lily said and, flinging her arms around him she planted a kiss on his cheek. James smirked at Sirius before pretending to gag. Lily grinned, removing her arms once again.  
  
'Oh, I do,' James assured them. 'And she's hot!'  
  
'Yeah?' Lily asked him. 'Well, James is so s-e-x-x-y!' Lily received four blank stares. 'You know, They Might Be Giants.? TMBG.? No?' Lily threw her arms up in frustration and heaved a dramatic sigh. 'Well, then.'  
  
Later that day, Lily found herself alone in the common room with James. Jessi had dragged Remus to the library to study, and who knows where Sirius and Peter were. Lily flung herself on the couch, tired for some reason, deciding to take a nap. Slowly she fell asleep, the firelight dancing off her hair.  
  
A young woman with pretty, dark red hair was watching a cute, green- eyes toddler walk toward her. She smiled at him as he faltered and fell into her arms. A rather handsome young man was watching them fondly, though his brown eyes were clearly agitated.  
  
'Relax,' the woman said softly. 'We can trust him. He won't betray us.' She smiled at him, though she too appeared worried. She pulled the little boy onto her lap. The man remained nervous, but he knelt by the woman, removing the boy from her lap and wrapping his arms around her. She grinned at him. 'Hey, careful of Harry.'  
  
The man ignored her and lifted her gently to her feet, hugging her to him. 'I love you,' he whispered into her hair.  
  
'I know,' she bragged. There was a tone of worry and finality to their words, though they seemed so young.  
  
There was a click. The mans chocolate brown eyes were suddenly filled with horror. The woman pulled away from him, snatching up the boy-- Harry-- and pulling out her wand. The man shook his head. 'I love you,' he murmured. The woman looked close to tears, as did the man. She was watching him through wide eyes.  
  
'I love you too,' she whispered, as though trying to be brave.  
  
The man looked at Harry. 'I love you, Harry.' his voice trailed off and there was a crash, and the sound of a door opening. 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---'  
  
The woman dashed from the room. There was a cruel voice behind her, saying something. There was a flash, and the woman stumbled, not daring to look behind her. She was sobbing now.  
  
She was running up stairs, pulling open a door and slamming it shut. She held her wand out, trying to calm the baby, who was starting to fuss. The woman was still crying, and she looked lost, as though unsure of what to do. She hugged Harry to her closely.  
  
The door burst open. The woman screamed. There was a mans voice, saying something. Then the woman screamed again. 'Not Harry, not Harry. Please, not Harry.'  
  
'Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside, now.' 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-- not Harry. Please. have mercy. have mercy.'  
  
High cold laugher. A flash of green light. A woman's scream.  
  
'Lils! Wake up!' Lily's eyes opened as she stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Like the man's eyes.  
  
The woman was me! She realized suddenly. She stared at the eyes. They belonged to James Potter, who was now shaking her. James. the man in her dream. Lily snorted. Ridiculous.  
  
'Lils, are you okay? You were screaming.'  
  
'Yeah,' Lily said slowly, trying to register her dream. 'I'm fine. just a nightmare.' That's all it was, she told herself firmly. Don't think anything more of it.James nodded nervously.  
  
Lily looked up. 'Hey, James. thanks.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
Lily smiled at him. 'Caring.' she told him.  
  
James punched her arm lightly. 'Hey, it's what friends are for, isn't it?' She nodded.  
  
'I'm gonna go upstairs. I gotta finish that Charms paper.'  
  
James smirked. 'And drawing.?'  
  
'Oh yeah. fun.' Lily grinned at him. She walked slowly up to her dorm, smiling to herself. For all she and James teased each other, she really was lucky to have such great friends.  
  
The dream still weighed heavily on her mind. Was it some sort of prophecy? Why did it consist of James, as well as her? Only when they were older.  
  
She shook her head. She would deal with the dream later, she decided. 


	2. pranks!

A/N: hellooooo!!! hehe.. I am sooo bored, and since I have no life, I guess I can continue this. (I know, pathetic, aren't I?? definitely..) aaah. writers block should DIE!!!! (pulls out a knife and attacks block, which runs away only to attack again). oooh, and thank you for the reviews. its SAD that I JUST started this fic like, today, and I'm already working on chapter two. shows you how much of a life I have. crikes, (just realized I forgot a disclaimer in chapter one. blah..  
  
Disclaimer: everything you recognize if J.K. Rowlings-- she can write, I can't. pretty obvious difference there.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning, sitting down next to Sirius. 'Morning,' she mumbled. Sirius grinned at her.  
  
'Have a good sleep?' he asked her. She nodded, yawning again. Sirius grinned widened.  
  
A few minutes later, James walked in, pushing a thin hand through his untidy hair. 'Hello, James!' Lily said as he sat across from her. 'Hey, Lils, how are you?'  
  
'Never better!' was the enthusiastic reply. 'And you?' Lily asked after a pause. James simply motioned towards the Slytherin table.  
  
'Five. four. three. two. one.' Sirius was saying softly. Lily grinned in expectation. Snape's hair turned bright pink. There was a shriek, and Lily tried- unsuccessfully- to smother her giggles. James looked pleased with himself.  
  
'Very original, Jamsie.' Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
James glared at her. 'Don't EVER call me Jamsie again.' he told her, his tone threatening. Sirius grinned.  
  
'Oh, does that annoy you Jamsie?' he asked sweetly. James narrowed his eyes, and pounced on Sirius, wand forgotten. Lily shook her head and went back to her breakfast.  
  
That morning they had double Potions with the Slytherins, which Lily was dreading. It wasn't Potions class that she hated, but the teacher. And of course having class with the Slytherins was never fun.  
  
First there was Snape, whom Lily hated with a passion. When he first met, he had tried flirting with her, which was, in her opinion, the creepiest thing that had ever happened to her. Then he found out she was Muggle-born, and hated her for about a year. Now he was back to liking her, to the Marauders great amusement.  
  
Lily had to admit it was rather funny, but it would be more so if it wasn't Snape. There was something about him-- she would rather date Sirius then him. The thought made her snort to herself.  
  
'What?' Sirius asked her. Lily began to laugh then, quite sure she wasn't going to tell Sirius her thought. He was known for being the biggest flirt in the school, and all she needed was for him to start. Sirius was giving her a puppy dog face that only caused her to laugh harder, then hurry to catch up with Jessi.  
  
'Save me!' Jessi cried when she saw Lily.  
  
'From who?' Lily asked, slightly confused.  
  
'James here is trying to get me to help him pull some prank on Sirius! Tell him I would NEVER do that!' Jessi said, and Lily bit back another smile. Jessi might hang out with the Marauders but she was terrified of getting in trouble-- and for good reason. Lily had met her parents once, and she had never seen stricter people.  
  
'James, you know Jessi never helps you pull pranks.' she began. James nodded.  
  
'Yeah, well, she was right here, and she looked like she might be in a good mood.' he tried to imitate Sirius' puppy dog face. Lily rolled her eyes. 'Well, do you wanna help me?' he asked. Lily grinned maliciously, her face lighting up.  
  
'Certainly!' she told him happily. She then found it difficult to concentrate on learning anything during Potions class, seeing as she was too busy thinking about an original prank she and James could pull on Sirius.  
  
When class ended she still had not thought of anything either already done, or stupid. She didn't want to do anything that would actually harm Sirius either. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure why James wanted to pull a prank on his best friend, besides taking into account that James and Sirius didn't HAVE best friends when it came to pranks. Sirius wouldn't actually mind. James, apparently, hadn't thought of anything either.  
  
Jessi rolled her eyes at them, obviously disgusted at the amount of thought they put into pranks.  
  
Lunchtime came, and still Lily hadn't thought of anything. Sirius wasn't helping either. He was a very. spontaneous person, Lily thought to herself. He was trying to use the remainder of his lunch to build a tower. James was watching im, counting slowly. Lily grinned, and, leaning forward, she look a deep breath and---  
  
Sirius, not looking up from his food tower, pushed her away with one hand. 'Hey, stop! You might ruin my tower! I'm going to make a record, here.'  
  
Jessi stared at him. 'Um, is there even a record for that?' she asked him. Lily shrugged.  
  
'Well, people hold records for some really strange things-- I don't see why not.' she decided. This time it was Jessi who shrugged.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood, and everyone shut up. James looked up from the tower, and even Sirius paused in building it.  
  
'I would like to announce that in two weeks, Hogwarts will be celebrating the holidays by having it's first Holiday Ball, for fourth years and above. Thank you,' with that he sat back down. Sirius dropped the half of a sandwich he was holding, causing his tower to collapse.  
  
'Holy crickets!' he exclaimed, 'that was random!' Lily snorted. Sirius was looking around the hall.  
  
'What are ya doing, Padfoot?' James asked.  
  
'Looking for someone to go to the ball with me.'  
  
'Sirius, the ball isn't for two weeks, you know.' Lily began. Sirius shrugged.  
  
'I know.. heeeeey... Lils, you wanna go to the ball with me?'  
  
Lily grinned. She liked Sirius, no matter how weird he could be. 'Yeah, sure,' she said. Sirius smiled.  
  
'See, James? Easy. now, I need to begin a new tower.' James shook his head. Lily grinned at him, rather happy Sirius had asked her to the dance. But then why did James look miffed?  
(A/N: muahhaha... three guesses why.. I know, I know. the writing is terrible and the idea extremely unoriginal, but I'm having a loot of writers block. oh, and the dream thing, with Lily will come back later, so you know. I feel like writing more, so onwards!)  
  
James tapped Lily lightly on the shoulder. She turned around, and smiled slightly when she saw him. 'Um, Lils? Uh. if you don't want to continue with the prank, with Sirius I mean, I'd understand.'  
  
Lily grinned wickedly. 'Oh, no, I don't care. Anyway, it's not as though I'm in love with Sirius or anything.. we're just going as friends.' she explained. James shrugged.  
  
'Well then, I've got an idea for a prank we could play.' he said, and her eyes lit up.  
  
'Ohh, okay.. tell me...'  
The next morning, Lily and James were the first ones into the Great Hall. Both of them were alternating glances between James' watch and the door. Jessi, Remus, and Peter (a/n: oops. is this the first time we meet dear Peter?) came through the door. Jessi raised an eyebrow.  
  
'So, poor Sirius. I expect you two did something to him..' she asked. Lily snorted, and James smiled innocently.  
  
'Why Jessi, dearest, what would make you think that?' he asked her, trying to sound hurt. Jessi rolled her eyes.  
  
The great hall doors opened with a loud bang as Sirius walked in. His black hair, which was normally well-brushed, was as out of control as James'. Lily whispered to Jessi that James was always a little jealous of Sirius' hair. Other then that, nothing about him seemed unusual.  
  
'Morning everyone,' he said cheerfully. Lily and James smiled at each other. Sirius sat down next to Lily, putting his arm around her. Lily promptly pushed the arm off. Sirius gave her a fake look of hurt. 'Why Lily dear, don't you love me?' he asked her. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
The first class today was Care of Magical Creature. As much as Sirius loved being outside, normally he couldn't resist the temptation of causing havic. Today, however, he seemed unusally calm. He appeared to be listening hard, and at one point Remus could have sworn he was taking notes. It was lunch time before it became obvious what the prank was.  
  
'Um, Sirius, did something happen?' Peter finally managed to ask. They had gone to four classes, and Sirius hadn't pulled one prank or cracked on joke in that period of time. Something was definitely up.  
  
Sirius shook his head. 'Nope, why?' he asked cheerfully.  
  
'Well, you haven't done one thing against the rules all day.' he said, voice trailing off as he tried to work this out.  
  
Sirius shrugged. 'Oh, yeah, well. I just don't feel like pulling pranks today-- dunno why.' He calmly continued eating  
  
James and Lily grinned at everyone, as realization dawned on them. 'Nice prank, Prongs,' Peter said grinning. Remus nodded. James stood up and bowed, thus receiving a few odd looks. People were looking around to see if they had missed a prank one of the Marauders had pulled. They could see nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
(A/N. sorry its short.. at least I got chapter two up quickly, right??? **nods...** thank you too alllll my reviews!!!!!! everyone else, please Review, or my ghost will come back an haunt you... muahahha... although, it just might anyway....) 


	3. Hogsmeade

Hey again!!! Sorry these are kind of short, but hopefully this one won't be. blah, still having writers block. if you have any suggestions PLEASEEE tell me!!!! And of course, everyone--- REVIEW!!!!! Um, no disclaimers. if you want that, look at chapter 2.. I'll have one every couple of chapters I think.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, the spell had worn off, and Sirius was back to his old self. He was horrified when memories from the day before came back to him. 'A whole day?' he kept saying. 'I went an entire day without getting in trouble or being weird once?'  
  
'Well, for the record I think a lot of people are in agreement then Sirius Black going an entire day without doing something stupid or weird is weird in itself, so I wouldn't be too worried,' Remus told him calmly. Sirius pondered this for a moment, before nodding in agreement.  
  
'Right. well then, I should probably make up for it now...' he said.  
  
'So your not mad?' Lily asked with a grin. Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
'Hey, who said anything about not being mad? I could have ruined my reputation you know. buuut. since I don't know who did it,' Sirius glared at James who looked up, his voice a picture of innocence, 'I shall content myself with glaring.' He grinned. Lily shook her head. 'Anyway, ahhhh.. We need to go to Hogsmeade today! It's a Saturday, no classes-- dance in two weeks.'  
  
'Um, you realize it's not a Hogsmeade weekend?' Jessi asked him.  
  
Sirius laughed maniacally. 'Muahaha.. Um, yeah. but us Marauders have our ways.' he raised his eyebrows for a second time, going, however, for the mysterious effect now.  
  
Lily grinned. 'You have a way of getting into Hogsmeade secretly?' she asked excitedly.  
  
'Yep,' James answered. 'Have for years, actually.' He said, shrugging. Lily looked up at him, large green eyes full of hurt.  
  
'And you never told me? Don't you trust me? I thought you did.' her voice trailed off sadly. The Marauders shot each other horrified glances.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lils, we never thought to tell you,' James said hurriedly. He stopped however, when he saw the grin spread slowly across her face. 'You little. that was so mean! I can't believe I fell for it.'  
  
'Ooh, so I'm a good actor. come on, Jamsie. admit it!'  
  
'Don't call me Jamsie!'  
  
Lily grinned as James threw an orange at her.  
  
Nobody noticed when the Marauders, plus Lily and Jessi left the Common Room later that night. It had taken plenty of convincing to get Jessi to come, but in the end Lily finally convinced her by reminding her she had forgotten her dress robes. Jessi had a nervous look on her face, and probably would have simply gone to the dance in her school robes had she not been going with Brendan, the Ravenclaw seeker she had had a crush on since second year.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, was alternating between jumping up and down, and glaring at the Marauders, still annoyed none of them had mentioned the secret passageway before.  
  
They reached a statue Lily had never paid much attention too, an old humpbacked crone. James muttered something under his breath.  
  
'Hey! What is the passoword?' Lily asked him, furrowing her brow. James shook his head.  
  
'Yeah, right Lils-- like I'd tell you.' he told her snorting.  
  
'Why wouldn't you?' she asked indignantly. James contented himself with shaking his head and murmuring a soft, 'girls.' under his breath. Sirius grinned at that, but Lily looked annoyed. She whispered something to Jessi, who giggled.  
  
The hump of the crone had opened up, revealing a passageway. Jessi looked as though she was having second thoughts, but the Marauders had already entered, and Lily was halfway through, so she followed her friend.  
  
The path was long and dark, and the boys ahead kept tripping. Lily was obviously getting more annoyed as time went on. Finally she pulled out her wand and muttered an exasperated 'lumos', thus lighting up the passage. James stared at her, and Remus looked a little ashamed he hadn't thought of that. Lily simply rolled her eyes as Jessi smirked.  
  
After much stumbling and arguing, the six friends reached the end of the passage where there was a door. Sirius pulled it open, peered through, and nodded to the rest of them. 'Perfect! Coast clear!' he announced.  
  
Lily and James tumbled through together, after both attempted to shove the other. They looked rather embarrassed, but Lily was too excited to glare at James.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, but Lily didn't notice them either. She noted they were in a basement of some sort, knowing the boys it was in Honeydukes or the like. She turned out to be right. The Marauders led the two girls up a ladder into the back of a very familiar shop. Lily's eyes glittered with anticipation.  
  
Five minutes later they were in the main road through Hogsmeade. 'This is so cool! Why didn't you mention it earlier?' Lily asked no one in particular.  
  
'Um. surprise?' Sirius asked almost hopefully, trying to salvage the situation. Lily, apparently, had not been expecting an answer. Either that or she was ignoring Sirius. Both were equally likely. Though they were going to the dance together, they really were simply going as 'just friends,' and felt nothing for each other.  
  
Lily grinned to herself as she and Jessi entered a robe shop, searching for the perfect robe. Something was weighing on her mind, however: that dream. It had been so real. and yet, it was a dream. Was it possible she was a Seer? Or was the dream something else. Should she talk to the Headmaster about it?  
  
She shook her head, telling herself firmly to forget the dream for now and enjoy herself. Then she had to laugh at how serious she was being about having fun.  
  
Jessi was holding up robes to herself, then wrinkling her nose and hastily shoving the robe back. Lily had not yet found anything she even wanted to hold up. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere.  
  
A gasp pulled her back to reality. 'Lils! Oh my gosh, Lily, you have to try this robe on! It would look absolutely stunning on you!' Jessi was crying excitedly. A glare from the shopkeeper shut her up, but she continued to jump up and down until Lily, sighing, walked over to her friend.  
  
With a smug look on her face, Jessi held out a robe that Lily had to admit would go with her eyes perfectly. The robe would be long on Lily, who was rather small, but it was a deep green, very much like her eyes.  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose. She sometimes felt like a Christmas ornament, with her long curly hair, deep and red. Her eyes were amazing. Everyone had to agree on that. They were large, and green, with thousands of shades in them that sparkled when she turned her head.  
  
'I'd look too. holidayish.' she complained.  
  
'So? It's a holiday dance isn't it?' Jessi pointed out.  
  
Lily groaned, defeated. 'Fine!' she snapped, grabbing the robe. Jessi smirked again.  
  
'I win!' she exclaimed to Lily's back. Lily turned around and shot her a glare. 'Man. if looks could kill.' Jessi said softly.  
  
Lily disappeared into a dressing room. Jessi waited. Just as Lily came out, a little reluctantly, the Marauders appeared. Jessi hastily shoved them away. Lily came out, head bowed, looking very un-Lily-ish. She did look stunning.  
  
'Okay, you're done!' Jessi exclaimed. Lily had the sense not to argue. Ten minutes later Jessi too had a robe and they were on their way back to Hogwarts, ignoring the boy's pleas to see the robes that had taken so long to find.  
  
The days until the ball slipped by, and suddenly Lily realized it was the night before the big one. She was sitting in front of the fire, surrounded by her five best friends. She smiled sleepily at them.  
  
'Hey, who is everyone going with?' she asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
'Brendan,' Jessi replied.  
  
'You,' Sirius said. Lily grinned.  
  
'A Hufflepuff, Blaise,' Peter said.  
  
'I'm not going to be there-- my moms, uh, sick again.' Remus said, his voice trailing off. The Marauders all traded glances.  
  
'Almost there, Moony, don't worry.' Sirius muttered. Remus nodded. Lily looked at Jessi, who shrugged. Remus looked sad though.  
  
'I'm going to bed, guys. See ya tomorrow!' He disappeared into the boys dormitory.  
  
'Same here!' Sirius, Jessi, and Peter all said. James grinned at them.  
  
A few minutes later only James and Lily were left, staring into the fire. 'Hey, who are you going with James?' Lily asked him. There was a long pause, so long Lily wondered if he had fallen asleep, or hadn't heard her.  
  
Then, 'nobody,' spoken in a soft voice. Lily stared at him.  
  
'Nobody?' she asked incredulously. 'The famous James Potter-- dateless?'  
  
'Come on, Lils, you know more then anyone I'm always dateless. I've never been on a date. Anyway.' James let his voice trail off. Lily sighed.  
  
'I know,' she said softly. 'I didn't mean that. I just meant-- well, I know about a hundred girls who would love to take you, so--'  
  
James interrupted her. 'I don't want them. They're not at all my type.'  
  
'Who IS your type then?' Lily said teasingly.  
  
'Anyone but them,' James said, shuddering. Lily grinned at him. 'Anyway,' James continued. 'I know who I'd like to go with, but-- well, I don't think she would want to go with me. I'll be fine anyway,' he said.  
  
Lily looked at him, hard, for a long time. Then she smiled a small, soft smile. 'Very well.' she got up. 'I'm going to bed. see you tomorrow!'  
A/N: muahaha. dance in the next chapter!!!!!!! muahahah!!!!!! suggestions please!!!!!! hehehe.. anyway, sorry the chapters have been kind of short.. **AAAAHHHHHHHHHH** 


	4. Tango

A/N: hey!!! anyway, here is chapter four .. pleeeeease Review!!! hehe. this is taking me awhile.. feel free to give suggestions.. *Winks  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lily sat in front of her mirror, running a brush through her curls. It wasn't helping. 'I don't see why I even try! I'm only going with Sirius!' She complained to Jessi. 'Yeah, but are you guys dancing every dance with each other? I don't think so, and I don't think you would want to. Anyway, looking nice is fun,' Jessi said happily. Lily sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, she was done. Jessi looked up and grinned when she saw her friends. 'Wow, Lils! You look really amazing!' It was true. Lily's dark red hair fell softly to her shoulders. Her robe was such a dark green that it was almost black, so Lily's prediction of her looking like a Christmas ornament hadn't happened. Her large green eyes sparkled with excitement. She was normally a rather pretty girl, but now she looked drop- dead gorgeous. She smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
'Thanks! You look good too, Jess,' she said with a smile. Jessi had curled her short black hair slightly, and her clear blue eyes stood out against her darker skin. 'Shall we go meet the boys?' Lily asked. Jessi nodded, and the two of them walked slowly down the stairs to the Common Room, where, sure enough, the Marauders were waiting.  
  
They looked up when they heard the girls coming. Lily frowned slightly when she didn't see Remus, then remembered his mother was sick. People in his family sure do get sick a lot, don't they? She thought. Then something clicked in her mind. She would have to check later to be sure, however. Peter smiled at the girls before running off to find his date. James bowed slightly, though it was clear he wasn't looking forward to the night. Sirius bowed as well, promptly falling over. Jessi rolled her eyes and walked around him, off to find her date.  
  
Now it was only Lily, Sirius, and James. Lily winced slightly. Why couldn't James have asked whatever girl it was that he fancied? It was way too awkward going to this dance with her two best friends.  
  
Sirius stood up, and Lily grinned at him. He offered her his arm, which she accepted, and the two made their way to the portrait door. 'Coming, James?' they both called back. James shrugged, smiling.  
  
'Alright then,' he told them quietly. A few moments later he was his usual self, tugging on Lily's hair and whispering something to Sirius. Lily glared at him. 'Don't touch my hair!' she told him. He smiled sweetly at her, and she shook her head a bit annoyed. Nothing though, could ruin the excitement of going to a ball. This was only her second one, and she remembered how Sirius had almost ruined the last one for her. This time, at least, he was her date.  
  
They could hear music playing before they entered the Great Hall. Sirius and Lily grinned at each other, and dashed into the hall, excited to dance.  
  
They were a bit intimidating on the dance floor. People began to back away slightly, watching them and laughing. Neither of them appeared to notice. James chose a seat, and watched the couples dancing, his eyes resting on Lily and Sirius with a smile.  
  
The song ended, and a slow one began. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily, and the two began an exaggerated sway back and forth. Lily grinned at him, amused by the glares they were receiving. They were ruining the moment for many girls, who glared at both Lily and Sirius, annoyed because they were not being romantic.  
  
Sirius swayed a bit  
  
Lily was really enjoying herself. Sirius was fun to dance with, especially because she had always thought she was the worst dancer ever--- Sirius proved that theory wrong. She giggled at the glares the two of them were receiving. Sirius gave her an innocent look. She shrugged, and he smiled. The song ended. She looked around to see James sitting by himself, smiling slightly. Sirius also looked at James.  
  
'Hey, go ask Prongs to dance!' he said, nudging her in the ribs. She looked at him.  
  
'What about you?'  
  
'Well. there's a pretty sexy girl over there, that--- just kidding, Lils, seriously.' he laughed. Lily rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but she was a little nervous to ask James to dance. What if he thinks I like him or something?  
  
Still, she walked over to where he was sitting, and grinned at him, plopping herself in the chair next to his. He smiled at her. 'Taking a break from the havoc you have been wrecking on the dance floor?'  
  
Lily grinned, punching him lightly on the arm. 'Well, Sirius saw some girl he claimed was sexy.' James shook his head, rolling his eyes. Another slow song was starting. 'Want to dance?' Lily asked with another smile. James tilted his head and then nodded. She took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.  
  
He slowly put his arms around her, looking into her eyes. This, Lily though, it rather different from dancing with Sirius. She put her own arms around his waist, smiling at him. They didn't talk, simply swayed softly to the music. Why is this so freaking weird? Lily thought. The song ended, and Lily realized with a jolt she didn't want it to. She wanted to keep dancing with James, to never stop.  
  
Lily pulled away from him, all smiles again. 'Hey, nice dance! Much different then with Sirius. I'm gonna go find him! See ya later,' she hurried away, before she could say more.  
  
*Why was that so different than dancing with Sirius? And I don't mean because it was more civilized. it just felt. right. Oh, man, Lily, can you hear yourself? This is James you're talking about. James Potter. Remember? He's your friend, but nothing more. What are the chances he would ever like you back? Like me back? Am I in love with James? WHAT? No way!!!*  
  
She found Sirius by the food, and took his arm, leading him back to the dance floor. 'What's the matter? You only danced one dance with James?'  
  
Lily snorted. 'As though you care. you simply want more time with the food!' Sirius grinned at her, and once more the two began some strange sort of waltz. *See? This is different. oh come of it Lily-- you don't like James, and he doesn't like you, all right?*  
  
The music was starting again. Lily held her hands out to Sirius. 'Care to tango?' she asked him, eyes bright. Sirius grinned back.  
  
'Do I ever!' he said, taking her hands. He put one arm around her waist, and they put their hands in front (A/N: come on, just think tango position here.). The song wasn't a tango, but Lily and Sirius weren't listening to the music. A few couples stopped dancing altogether to shake their heads at the two. When the song ended, they danced two more dances, then went to find James, who was still sitting by himself.  
  
'Hello Prongs! We have come to keep you company!' Sirius announced. James smiled at them.  
  
'Okay! Nice tangoing there. Hey, Lils, you feel all right?'  
  
Lily was pulled back from her thoughts about the dream, James, and Remus. 'Yeah. um, this is going to sound weird. but, uh, is Remus a werewolf?'  
  
There was a stunned silence. Then, 'yeah,' James croaked. 'How did you find out?'  
  
'I just realized it today. I mean. it's the full moon, isn't it? I can't believe I didn't figure it out last year, when we did lunar charts. I can be so stupid sometimes.' Lily went on. The boys stared at her, then shook their heads.  
  
After a minute, Sirius got up to get them food. Lily winced. She didn't really want to be alone with James after that dance. It's not as though anything has changed, she reminded herself. It's all still the same. right? So then why do I feel like something happened.? James smiled at her, and she looked away. Then, because she didn't want to be rude, she turned and looked at him again, grinning.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when Sirius returned. The three spent a few more minutes eating. Sirius looked at Lily. 'Lils, if you don't mind, I'm gonna ask someone to dance.'  
  
Lily grinned, and shrugged. 'I don't care. I don't really feel like dancing anymore.' Sirius stood up, walking away to find some other girl. James smiled.  
  
'Want to go for a walk then?' he asked her softly. Lily nodded, a bit relieved to get away from all the couples dancing.  
  
James smiled at her again, silently taking her hand and leading her outside. They didn't go to the courtyards, for they knew all too well that couples were sometimes out there. Lily grinned into the darkness.  
  
'Isn't the dark nice James?' she asked with a grin. James nodded, taking her hands and twirling her around. Lily laughed softly. *Why is he doing this? He never used to do this. oh stuff it, he's flirting again, he always does that with you!*  
  
'Sirius won't mind that you left?' James asked.  
  
Lily snorted. 'You're kidding, right? Honestly-- we went as friends, all right?' She shook her head, a little exasperated. James just smiled, and stuck his tongue out. Lily rolled her eyes. They continued walking.  
  
They reached the lake. Lily sighed, shaking her head. 'What?' James asked her, tilting his head to one side. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
'We can hear the music from here! That's just plain nutty!' she exclaimed. James nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Tell me about it.' he murmured a look of disgust in his eyes. Lily grinned at him. There was a long pause as they both stared into the lake, each lost in they're own thoughts.  
  
Lily eventually looked up. 'James? Let's head back.' she said softly. James nodded, and they raced back to the castle.  
Sorry no L/J.. there will be soon though-- promise!!! and the next one WILL be longer. :p REVIEW NOW!!!!! 


	5. Flying

Okay then, sorry I didn't edit that last part and there were a few mistakes. moving on though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you SO much to everyone who did--- it was awesome. And if you love me dearly and review, feel free to give suggestions. *winks.. So ONWARD!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She groaned, leaning back into her pillow, trying to remember why. *Right*, she thought *First I go to sleep with my head in the pillow, and all the music at the dance. the dance. James.* She sighed again, pulling her pillow out from under her and throwing it over her head. *I should not EVER have even thought about James that way. I can be so stupid sometimes, honestly. he even told me he liked someone, so why do I-- anyway, I don't like him, all right? He's just a friend.*  
  
She tossed the pillow to the end of her bed and slid down, landing on the floor with another groan. *Okay, Lils, it's time to get up.* It was a Sunday so there wasn't any school. Lily planned to spend the day in the library doing homework. She had NEWTS next year, and she needed to spend all the time she could getting ready.  
  
Jessi raised her head slightly from her own pillow, squinting at Lily. 'What time is it?' she asked groggily.  
  
Lily looked towards the dresser where there was a clock. 'Almost eight.' she told her friend, who sighed, and went back to sleep. Lily grinned at Jessi, very amused. She would have to find out how the dance went for Jessi. She hadn't seen her friend at all during the dance.  
  
Pulling on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, Lily decided not to don her robes. It was Sunday after all, and it wasn't required that students wear them. Many other students, beside the first years, didn't wear robes on the weekend, but Lily usually did. Today she didn't feel like it, however.  
  
She made her way down to the Common Room where Sirius and James were engaged in an intent game of chess. Neither of them looked up when she plopped herself next to James, leaning forward to study the board critically.  
  
'Whose turn is it?' she inquired cheerfully.  
  
'Mine, and it is way too early for you to be that happy,' James answered.  
  
'It's almost eight-- I can't believe I slept in that much. Move your knight there.'  
  
'Yeah, normally you're the first one up and I can't do that-- don't you see his bishop?'  
  
'But you have YOUR bishop right there, so it's all right. I was up late though-- I wanted to wait for Jessi but fell asleep before she got back.'  
  
'Oh, fine, I guess your right.'  
  
'Hey, no fair- help me too Lily!' Sirius said, butting into their rather hard to follow conversation. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'I was only helping James because he's hopeless at chess, and your--- '  
  
'Hey! I resent that!'  
  
'Yeah, I kind of figured.'  
  
Sirius bent over the board and then looked up with a grin, a look of glee on his face. 'Ooh, Jamsie- boy you did not see this coming.' He moved his knight. James knit his brows.  
  
'I don't get it.'  
  
Lily laughed, shaking her head. 'Like I said--- utterly hopeless.' she said. James sent her a mock glare.  
  
James moved his own knight. Sirius moved forward. 'Checkmate!' he cried, clapping his hands excitedly. James studied the board for a moment.  
  
'I hate chess,' he decided, shaking his head. Lily giggled. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You sure are cheerful this morning, aren't you?' he said, sighing. Lily nodded energetically. James shot her an evil look, then pounced on her, pushing her to the couch, laughing. Lily laughed and tried to fend him off, but he was already tickling her. Above all else, Lily hated tickling.  
  
'Stop James!' she cried between giggled. 'No, I'm--' she broke off laughing 'dead serious!'  
  
'Hey, you want me to die?' Sirius interjected. Lily and James ignored him, used to this by now very old pun.  
  
'Please, James--' she rolled of the couch, sitting up with her hands out, pushing James away. He stepped back with a satisfied look on his face, and Lily grinned at him. 'That was beyond evil James Potter,' she informed him.  
  
'Was it really Lily Evans?' James asked, a look of total seriousness on his face.  
  
'It was indeed, James Potter,' she replied.  
  
'Do you want me to make it up to you--' here James paused 'Lillian Evans?' he asked innocently. Lily glared at him.  
  
'NEVER call me Lillian, Jamsie.'  
  
'Don't you dare call me that, Lillian!' James cried. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
'You know, for once Jessi was right--- do you EVER stop fighting? Or flirting.' He ran from the Common Room as Lily and James launched themselves at him, a murderous look in their eyes.  
  
They chased him to the Great Hall, where they finally gave up, in light of the numerous teachers watching. A few minutes later Jessi entered a tired but happy smile on her face. Lily saw Brendan catch her eye, and the two shared a smile. Lily grinned, happy for her friend.  
  
'Okay, tell me everything NOW!' she exclaimed as soon as Jessi sat down. Jessi grinned, then leaned forward.  
  
'I'll tell you tonight, okay?' she said, jerking her head towards Sirius and James. Lily nodded enthusiastically. James shot her a look.  
  
'So, dear Lillian, discussing us, are you?'  
  
'We are indeed, Jamsie.' Lily answered.  
  
'Oh, and how dashing and sexy I am, right?'  
  
'Well, no. we decided Sirius was sexy and you were simply dashing.' Lily said with a giggle. Jessi grinned as James eyed Sirius critically, raising his brows. Sirius looked up from his breakfast for the first time that day.  
  
'What?' he asked. When they only laughed in reply he shrugged and went back to his meal.  
  
'Hey, you know, you guys have pretty bad taste.' James said laughing. 'I mean, Sirius. sexy? I don't think so.'  
  
'I should hope you don't,' Lily said calmly as she buttered a piece of toast. James grinned and Jessi burst our laughing. Sirius looked up again slightly annoyed at being disturbed so many times.  
  
'What are you guys doing today?' Jessi asked.  
  
'Studying,' Lily replied without looking up from her toast. Jessi nodded, used to her friend, but James stared at her in shock.  
  
'Studying? Today? On a Sunday? When your homework is all done?' he asked incredulously.  
  
'Um, yeah-- we have NEWTS next year you know.' Lily told him matter- of-factly. James shook his head.  
  
'Oh no you don't! You are spending today with the Marauders!' he said, bowing. Jessi raised her eyebrows, waiting with a smile on her face for Lily's reaction.  
  
'No,' Lily took a bite of her toast. James smirked.  
  
'That's what YOU think!' he said, raising his eyebrows wickedly. Jessi grinned at him, and Lily stuck out her tongue.  
  
'Well, if you feel like studying, which you should, I mean, we only have a year, feel free to join me. If not--' she stood up, brushing her jeans free of crumbs 'I'll see you later tonight. And you, Jessi, will tell me ALL about last night.' She smiled sweetly and made as if to go, but James we up in a flash and grabbed her arm.  
  
'No way on earth am I spending today studying! We got SNOW last night, Lily-- snow! And the weather is perfect for flying! Come on.' he gave her a puppy dog face. If there were two things that could ever sway Lily from studying, they were James' puppy faces and flying. She wasn't on the team because it would take too much time from her schoolwork (to James utter disgust) but she had an undeniable talent for it, and enjoyed spending her free time in the air.  
  
She hesitated, then sighed. 'Fine, I give in! Lets go fly!' she said, throwing her hands in the air. Jessi grinned, and James gave her a delighted smile.  
  
'Sirius!' he pulled his friend up, 'lets hit the road!'  
  
'Whoa, where are we going?'  
  
'Flying with Lily and Jessi!' James exclaimed, as cheerful as Lily now. Lily was smiling in spite of herself.  
  
They made their way to the pitch with James' and Sirius' brooms, as well as two borrowed ones. As they left the castle, they were hit with a cold gust of icy wind. Lily shivered. James' eyes were bright as he led them, jogging, to the pitch, shouting about how great the weather was. Lily and Sirius shared his excitement, but Jessi was shaking her head incredulously.  
  
'Flying. they must be crazy. freezing.' was all Lily could make out from her quiet mutterings. Remus hadn't come back from wherever he went as a werewolf. Lily had not told Jessi what she had discovered as she wasn't sure James and Sirius would want her too.  
  
They reached the pitch and Lily quickly mounted her borrowed broom. The freezing wind whipped through her hair as she rose higher and higher. The castle looked almost small from this distance. She looked out over the expanse of the forbidden forest. This was magic.  
  
She looked down when she heard voices and saw James, Sirius, and Jessi flying towards her. When they were level with her there was a long silence as they admired the beauty around them.  
  
Sirius, however, ruined the moment. 'So-- whose up for a game of tag?' he asked, looking a little bored. Lily and James shot him exasperated looks.  
  
'Sure,' Jessi said shrugged. Lily and James both nodded their agreement.  
  
'Right,' Sirius said, 'Then I'm IT!' He flew at Lily who rolled over quickly and streaked across the field, Sirius at her heels. She veered sharply up, then to the left and then straight down. She rolled over and then was back up in the air. Man she loved flying! Sirius followed, then, getting dizzy began to follow Jessi.  
  
She was an average flyer, and sighed when Sirius flew towards her, making a halfhearted attempt to avoid him. He touched her shoulder lightly. 'Tag! You're it!' he announced. Jessi shivered.  
  
'Look, guys I'm freezing, no good at flying, and Brendan is waiting in the library, so I have to go, all right? See y'all later tonight,' she smiled at Lily who nodded back. Jessi flew to the ground and slid from her broom, running toward to castle.  
  
'Well then,' Sirius said, somewhat awkwardly, 'I guess I'm still it!' He launched himself at Lily, crashing into her and knocking her from her broom.  
  
She was falling down. Everything was blurry and going in slow motion. All she knew was that she never wanted to hit the ground and that it would be impossible not to. Lily wondered briefly if she would live once she was finished following, then laughed at her for a thought, and then wondered why she was even going through this. She hit something soft, felt warmth engulf her, and then she was hurtling sideways, and she realized she was on a broom, with someone holding onto her. That someone got the broom under control and they floated softly to the ground and towards a worried Sirius. Sirius-- that meant James was holding her. Lily let out all the breath she had been holding in since she was knocked off he broom. Now she felt shaky with relief and terror for what could have happened.  
  
They were on the ground, James supporting her. Sirius ran towards them, looking terrified. 'LILY! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, man, I'm sorry, are you okay? Lil? Say something, come on-- I'm really, really sorry!'  
  
Lily laughed weakly, and nodded at Sirius. 'Yeah, I'm fine. it's all right. I know you didn't mean to. My fault, really-- I should have been holding on tighter.' She took a step forward, then turned around to face James, who looked pale. 'Thank you James, I don't know where I'd be without you,' she was grinning, but he knew she meant it.  
  
'Yeah, anytime.' he said shakily. Then he shook his head. 'Never, EVER fall again! You will not believe how much that scared me..'  
  
Lily grinned. 'Oh, worried, were you?' she asked, 'do I detect something in James voice---' she smirked, and James rolled his eyes.  
  
'Sure, sure-- come on, you know you're my bestest friend ever! We'd hate for you to die or something.'  
  
Lily simply grinned at him as the three made their way towards the castle, deciding they had enough of flying for one day.  
  
A few hours later they sat in the warm Common Room, laughing and telling jokes. The portrait door swung open and Remus entered, pale, and with a bruise on his cheek.  
  
'Remus!' Lily exclaimed. 'Are you all right?' she noticed his cheek.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was sick of Madam Smith hanging over me, so I told her to ignore this bruise, and are the--' he stopped, going even more white as he apparently noticed Lily for the first time. 'Oh-- didn't see you Lils, sorry.' his voice trailed off and Remus looked for his friends for help.  
  
'Lily knows, Remus,' James said softly. Remus paled again, but before he could speak, Lily was hugging him tightly.  
  
'I am SO sorry Remus, I never knew, and I can't believe how long it took me to figure it out, but Remus, I'm sorry!' She pulled away and Remus stared at her, shocked.  
  
'So you don't care? It doesn't bother you at all?' he asked astounded. Lily gaped at him, then punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
'Gee, thanks, I'm glad you think so much of me, Rem. Of COURSE I don't mind! You're one of my best friends-- how shallow do you think I am?' she said, grinning. Remus returned the grin, looking relieved.  
  
'Thanks Lils,' he said softly. 'What is the bruise from?' she interrupted. Remus looked away.  
  
'When I'm a werewolf, I'm all alone, and I don't have my mind anymore, and-- well, it's instinct to attack things, and with nothing to attack-- I, I-- I attack myself,' he finished awkwardly. Lily stared at him as though she were going to cry.  
  
'I am so sorry Remus-- I never knew. that must be terrible.' she said softly. There was a pause.  
  
James broke it, speaking fiercely. 'But it's okay, we'll be there soon, Rem, don't-' he flushed, breaking off suddenly. Sirius put his face in his hands and Remus looked horrified. Lily crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
'Have something to share with me, James?' she asked sweetly. Sirius, Remus, and James exchanged looks. Remus was shaking his head, horrified, and Sirius nodded his agreement with Remus. James sighed heavily.  
  
'Uh, er, no, I don't-- sorry, uh.' he trailed off, and Lily decided not to push it. She simply nodded and dropped the subject.  
  
'Sure, James--- who's up for chess?' Remus and James shared grateful looks, while Sirius hurriedly agreed to play Lily. But in no way had Lily forgotten what James had started to say. The Marauders were hiding something from her, and she planned to find out.  
  
Two hours later Lily and Sirius were finished, finally calling off the game for a tie because both James and Remus looked annoyed the game was taking so long. The portrait door swung open once more and Jessi stumbled in.  
  
'Hey everyone,' she said, a faraway look in her eyes. 'I'm going to go upstairs, and uh, lie down. see ya later.' She disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory. Sirius shook his head.  
  
'Man, she has been so weird lately-- it's like she doesn't want to be friends with us or something.' he said. Lily smiled.  
  
'No, it's not that. You know Brendan, the guy she went with? I think something is going on between them. Anyway, I'm going to find out all about it tonight, so whatever.' She tossed her head in a teasing way. James rolled his eyes and she punched him lightly. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and Lily and James glared at them, knowing what they were thinking. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the two of them suggestively.  
  
'Come on!' Lily cried in an aggravated tone, 'James and I don't like each other, all right? PLEASE stop hinting that we do. Right, James?'  
  
There was a pause, then James gave a short laugh. 'Um, DUH! They're just joking, Lils, they know we don't like each other.'  
  
'They had better,' Lily said still glaring.  
  
'Well, Sirius would like to say that whenever you two are ready to acknowledge his presence in the room, there are guys here beside James you know, and--' Lily slapped Sirius lightly, rolling her eyes.  
  
The four friends went down to dinner together, and Lily rushed back, hurrying to find and talk to Jessi about her and Brendan.  
  
'So, Jessi-- spill the beans. What is up with you and Brendan? How was the dance?' Lily asked, sitting Indian style on her bed and facing Jessi. Jessi sighed dreamily.  
  
'The dance was-- amazing. And- oh, I'm so sorry that I haven't really been spending time with you and the guys, but you were always better friends with them then I was anyway, and I've been with Brendan.' She stopped for a moment, then began again. 'Brendan is so sweet, Lils. He told me that he's liked me since third year and finally got the courage to talk to me, and we had a wonderful time. We danced for almost every song and we talked a lot. He's a really cool person too.'  
  
'Not to mention hot, right?' Lily broke in. Jessi grinned.  
  
'That too, but I mean, he's so much more as well. And then when he walked me to our Common Room, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade next time we go there, and then if I wanted to be his girlfriend. So we're going out, Lils! Isn't that amazing?!'  
  
Lily grinned happily at her friend. 'That is so cool Jessi!' she squealed. Jessi nodded excitedly.  
  
'Hey,' Jessi suddenly said slyly 'how are things between you and James?' she asked.  
  
'Me and-- JAMES?' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah. it is so obvious you two like each other.'  
  
'Oh, come of it Jessi, you of all people should know we're just friends!' Lily said firmly. Jessi raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Just friends? Friends who seem to flirt nonstop?'  
  
'Even if we did flirt a lot, which we don't--' Lily began, but Jessi cut her off.  
  
'Sure, Lily-- just tell me firmly that you do NOT like James Potter.' she said, smiling, but obviously serious. Lily groaned.  
  
'I do NOT like James Potter happy?' she said hurriedly. Jessi gave her an unconvinced look.  
  
'You are such a liar, Lily.'  
  
There was a long pause, and then Lily said softly. 'Well, its not as though he likes me or anything so it doesn't matter if I DO like him, which I don't.'  
  
'Hah, you just admitted to liking him. Lily-- look at me. It is basically obvious to the entire world that you two are majorly in love. You guys just haven't realized it yet.' Jessi smiled sweetly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'Right.' she said, before turning over and ending the conversation. But before she fell asleep, she couldn't help but wonder-- was she really not in love with James?  
A/N: AAAAAG!!! Sorry there was no L/J, but there was a start, right? And this was a longer chapter, so that's always good. Don't worry though, I have a plan and there might not be L/J for a few more chapters, but there will be VERY soon, all right? Anyway, thank you and PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
